


Be mine as I am yours

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Community: severus_sighs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Murder, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Be mine as I am yours

**Title:** Be mine as I am yours  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~1050  
 **Warnings:** Character deaths (not Severus or Harry)  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters and their worlds belong to their original writers and no copyright infringement or offense is intended. No money was made from this story.  
 **Summary:** _"Jealousy would be far less torturous if we understood that love is a passion entirely unrelated to our merits."_ ~Paul Eldridge  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.  <3 Title from Henry James. Written for [](http://severus-sighs.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://severus-sighs.dreamwidth.org/)'s Anti-Valentine's Day fest. Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/245821.html).

Severus stirred the sugar into his tea slowly. Harry was still talking but Severus wasn't really listening.

 _"Draco's not so bad as a partner."_ This was the phrase tormenting him every time Harry went to work at the Ministry.

Severus knew Draco and while he found it difficult to believe he would be so foolish as to try to take something that was Severus's, he also knew the _overtures_ towards Harry were anything but innocent.

"We have to go on a training exercise the latter part of next week," Harry said, pulling Severus out of his thoughts.

"I believe that Valentine's Day is Thursday," Severus said with a frown.

"It's not as if we mark the day, Severus," Harry replied with a sigh.

Severus thought he almost sounded sad but that wasn't possible. They'd never exactly celebrated in the seven years they'd been together.

"Where will you be going?" Severus asked, a kernel of an idea beginning to form in his mind. "I'd liked some details if you are to be away overnight."

"We're going to Liverpool, leaving Wednesday and coming back Friday. _The Casartelli_ or something." Harry took a bite of his toast. "What?"

"Sounds romantic," Severus ground out.

"Perhaps next year you should plan to take me to a romantic hotel for Valentine's Day so Draco Malfoy doesn't beat you to it," Harry snapped. He glared for a moment and then Disapparated. Severus could tell he was just upstairs in the bedroom, stomping about as he finished dressing for work. A soft pop and silence told him Harry was gone.

Making a quick slashing motion with his wand, Severus put the dirty dishes in the sink and stormed off to his basement lab. He needed to brew as well as time to think.

~*~

The days leading up to Harry's assignment were grim, even by Severus's standards. They barely seemed to say a word to each other in passing. The third night Harry worked late, Severus exploded.

"Fucking Draco over your desk every evening, are you?"

Harry's jaw clenched, his face turning an ugly red. "No, you bastard, but Merlin knows Draco couldn't be more obvious that he wants me to if he sent an engraved invitation."

Severus's world stopped. Draco _was_ trying to steal Harry from him. He'd often thought he was paranoid—though he wasn't paranoid if people really were out to get him—but it still came as a shock to hear that Draco was foolish enough to make advances on Harry.

"Listen, Severus," Harry said, his voice quiet. "There is nothing Draco has that I want. Nothing."

"He's—" Severus swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. "—attractive. And rich."

"He's entirely too blond. I have more money than I know what to do with, you know that." Harry stepped closer to Severus and wrapped his arms around him. "It's a game to him and I'm not playing."

"You say that now," Severus said, but Harry put a finger over his lips to keep him from saying more.

"I say that always. Now, take me to bed and make me yours over and over again before I have to go."

Stumbling to the bedroom, Severus proceeded to make sure Harry wouldn't forget about him while he was away.

With Draco.

Later, Severus climbed out of bed while Harry slept and headed to his lab. Now he knew what he had to do.

~*~

Severus heard the front door open, the sound of Harry dropping his overnight bag with a thump. He was home a day early, though that wasn't too much of a surprise all things considered.

"Tea?" Severus called from the kitchen.

He turned to set the teacups on the table just as Harry stepped into the room. He looked exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes magnified by his glasses.

Severus poured two cups of tea as he glanced at Harry, reaching for the whisky as soon as he set the kettle down and adding a splash to each.

"Draco's dead." Harry sat heavily in his chair and took the bottle of whisky from Severus's hands, adding more to his tea before drinking several mouthfuls straight from the bottle.

"What happened?" Severus asked, watching Harry closely.

"We both retired to our rooms last night. _Separate_ rooms," he added pointedly. "He must have hired someone for the night.

"He was cuffed to the bed, naked." Harry ran a hand through his hair and shuddered. "There were toys involved. God, Draco was a kinky sod from the look of it. No idea why he'd trust a stranger to do that. The evidence suggests he was strangled."

"Strangled?" Severus said, puzzled.

Harry's eyes snapped to his. "You didn't."

Severus had to look away. He could feel Harry's magic stirring in the room like static electricity. It was incredibly arousing as it hummed along his skin.

"I told you he meant nothing to me! First it was my original partner, Stuart. Then Terry Boot, then that poor man from the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and _then_ Ernie McMillan. And wasn't that one extraordinarily messy," Harry chastised him, nose scrunched up.

Severus has to admit that not all went according to plan that time.

"Then that shopboy at Madam Malkin's."

"No, the next was that exchange student from Belgrade."

"Oh, you're right. And now Draco," Harry said, exasperated. "You can't kill every man who makes a pass at me, Severus."

"I don't," Severus said. "Blaise got the message when I told him to stay away."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I have some ideas," Severus purred.

Harry looked up at him, scowling. Severus didn't look away. Finally, his lips twitching into a half smile, Harry reached for his hand. "You've been very naughty, Severus."

"Are you going to punish me, Auror Potter?" Severus replied, his body beginning to tremble in anticipation.

"Get my bag," Harry commanded, his voice low and husky.

It was a real shame it took Severus's jealousy and a spot of murder to get Harry to play so rough with him, Severus thought to himself as he reached for their special toys. Though, remembering how he'd felt as he recovered after the last time, maybe once a year was acceptable.


End file.
